Ivanna
by Beautifulies
Summary: Wandering around the Emerald Graves results in Dorian being publicly tortured and then rescued by the infamous gypsy Ivanna. Recovering from his wounds he is now under the care of the rule-breaking, hyper-active, and adventurous gypsy. Let us all pray to the maker that he survives.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: There is implied romance between Dorian and my Female character. Just a few fluffy scenes, maybe a kiss or two. (MWhahaha!) I understand if you don't want to read this due to this small fact. Personally I wholly support Dorian being Homosexual (slightly bummed when I tried to romance him though. Why do all the good looking ones have to be homosexual? xD) But this story has been dancing in my mind so I have to write it to get it out of my head.

Some scenes are loosely based of _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ By: Victor Hugo. And loosely based off the Disney movie. (It's kinda interesting how much of the story Disney had to change to make it a children's movie.) I give full credit of the scenes I'll be using to the original creators. I do not own _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame or Dragon Age: Inquisition._ Now then. On to Dorian!

Wood groaned as the hinges creaked. Men huffed and heaved the limp body onto the cage. Rust clothed the bars, hinges squeaked in protest, tossing the body, slamming the cage door shut, the men left. Dorian was alone.

"So, who's the sod this time?" coughing violently, the guard managed to force out. Glancing at the limp body of a man laying in the far left corner of the cell. Hiding in what little shade the cage allowed on this rather hot day in Petite Ville. An oasis hidden away by the intimidating shadow of Val Royeaux and The Emerald Graves. It was the perfect combination of color and uniqueness. Imagine Val Royeaux -albeit a rather smaller version of it- plopped dead center of The Emerald Graves. The perfect place of nobility, power, and getting rich quickly, And for the explorers who wander out to the surrounding woods, to follow old legends of the Dalish or to simply have fun.

Ahhhh Yes, Petite Ville. The perfect place to grow old, or learn many things. The city was known for its welcoming of new ideas and old ones. Why for example, they even traded some materials with Dalish clans passing by. It was a sanctuary, school, and the best place in the world. And it was here where poor Dorian Pavus learned the hard way that no matter how Pretty a city is. There is always ugliness.

'Some mage. Found wandern' the woods over to the west. Down 'ere the kids tend to explore. T'was little Baybet that found 'im."

"A mage? What did he do? We are known for our kindness to Mages and Dalish alike. Did he accidentally set a girl's shoes on fire attempting to protect her from spiders? That's what happened last time." a few more coughs passed his lips. Ah, nothing like having to stand guard of some mage while suffering a cold in the beginning of Autumn. A nasal chuckle escaped the other burly guard. Recalling that incident as if it was happening right in-front of him.

"Nay, Little Gerine claims that he attempted to force 'imself on her. After they healed his wounds and was helping him back to the city. " Snorting in disgust, the guard glared at the exhausted mage. He looked as if he met the torturer and just confessed of his crimes. Lying limp like that.

"Why is it so bloody hot if it's the start of Fall Eh? it should be nice an' cool. They we won't have to worry of this one over heating." jerking his head at Dorian.

"Shut it! ye know that it takes longer for this place to cool down. Why I say we got at least three weeks left before the leaves actually start to change color and everything cools down." grumbling protests, both guards returned to attention at the sight of a well dressed man making his way to them.

''Bring the Sod over to Town Squar! It's time." waving goodbye the fellow left. Nodding in excitement, the guards hastily clipped and readjusted the straps on the horse pulling the cage, clanking the reigns impatiently the two took off. The fun was about to begin.

-

It was a hard head bang against the wood in his "quaint" cage that shook Dorian from his sleep. Blinking bleary eyes around. He managed to put together One, he was moving. Two, that this was not Val Royeaux. Very similar but definitely not it. Shaking sleep from his head, Dorian attempted to stand.

"That's it. I knew it, I'm dead." A dark chuckle accompanied his words. To his left Dorian saw a guard shaking his head. Raising an eyebrow Dorian questioned the man." What just may be the subject of your rather spooky chuckle. May I ask?"

"You're going to wish ye were dead laddie." returning to a serious face guard, he said no more. Leaving to Dorian to wonder just what might fate have dished out for him. Whatever it was, Dorian did not like it. By now he noticed that people have slowly gathered around him. Giving curious stares, whispering to one another. Some looked forward past him. Following their gazes, he saw ahead looked to the Town square. At the center of it was a raised stage, the platform was circular. Handles at the sides suggested that the platform could spin. Next to it was a Bother Andrastian, what looked like to be the leader of the town and a-oh shit.

''Ahem. Dear fellow guard on the left. Yes you, why is there a man looking to be the - now I'm just guessing here- the local torturer? Also why does this rather charming fellow hold a rope and a whip in either hand? Also, if what I am guessing what may happen is going to happen, may I at least have some water first?" his throat was burning. Two days of wandering around with no food or water can do that to you. He should have listened to Sera when she suggested to hold her hand through The Emerald Graves in the middle of the night so they would not be separated. Well, that's what pride does to you. It bites you in the ass.

"Shut yer trap! Getting what ye deserve. That's all yer getting." snapped the guard.

"Well, this doesn't look good." someone banged a stick at the cell bars. Not sure if it was to keep him quiet or to gain his attention, the former worked. Reaching the stage, he felt his feet pulled out from under him. How long have those chains been around his ankles? Dragged across the pavement-much to Dorian's embarrassment- forced to look up to see many faces looking down on him.

They didn't even help him stand so that he may climb the steps. No, simply dragging him up them seemed much easier and more painful for his part. With each thump of the mage's head against a step, Dorian's slight sarcastic "ow." filled the air. Complete silence. That's what filled the air. Along with fear, curiosity, and anticipation. Either public punishment was not common in this city or everyone is mistaking this for some sick type of skit. One reaching the center of the circular platform, they let Dorian righting himself into standing.

"That's much better. Thank you for helping me to the stage for all to see. But I believe that there is some misunderstanding. I wa- ooof!" Legs once again yanked out from under him. Slamming to the ground, Dorian managed to reach a crouching position before ropes and chains draped over him. Trapping the irritated mage to the floor. Rope and chains tightens, biting into the skin causing him to grimace. Moving around Dorian noticed that almost every part of his body except for his back were being held down. It was also about now that Dorian noticed that all of his gear was missing. He only wore tattered rags poorly making an excuse for pants. He had to admit, at least that the "pants" reached his mid-calf . Had they been any shorter, well Dorian wouldn't know how to handle that. The sound of a whip being cracked halted any sarcastic remarks that may have passed his lips.

"Wait a moment! Before any gruesome business starts, could you at least tell me what I am being punished for? Being knocked out seemed to have shaken any memory of wrongdoing out of my head." A little white lie. Nothing more. He just has no memory of even interacting with another person an any sort of offensive way. Stepping forward was The Priest and the richly dressed man. Gold laced his red attire. The familiar gold mask of Orlesian nobility hid his face.

'Ser Mage. You are being charged with attempted force upon a young maiden." Stepping back the Brother stepped forward. Raising his hands in the air, the priest started reciting some Adrastian chant. Once the priest was done and before any one could say a word Dorian piped up.

"May I at least meet my accuser so that I may receive details of my so-called "Force" upon her. I wasn't lying when I said having no memory of what happened." Dorian was buying time now. He had no idea where he was or what's exactly going on. But he didn't want to stay and find out. A moment of tense silence, then a barely noticeable nod of the head. The priest stepped away out of sight. A few seconds later, he returned with a young girl. Not older that at least fifteenth year. Fair skinned, dark red hair, slight in build and deep brown eyes fearfully stared at him.  
Why is she so familiar?

"Me an' my friends found you near death. We took ya to my home, healed you, fed you, and you repaid us by forcing yourself on me. You ripped my dress."- Here came a dramatic sob-" I fear men because of you. Because of you no man shall have me!"

Ah, that's right. Didn't she offer her body to him after chatting him up for awhile to pass time after he awoken? "Because of you no man shall have me!" screeching at him those exact word after he _calmly_ and _clearly_ explained to her that he was not interested in woman. After a little dramatic speech of how it was "love at a moment" and that "Her heart shall only ache for him" she stormed out of whatever room or building he occupied. Pathetic really. She was trying to make the incident into some tragic love story involving two star-crossed lovers. Now he was paying for not making that story come true. Really, really pathetic.

"I'm afraid I can't recall. Who are you girl?'' Scoffing at the remark the girl quickly masked it by wailing "Hurt him! Punish him! Cut him till he dies!" And that's when the world started spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Spinning. Round, and round, and around Dorian Pavus went until everything was a painful blur. If this was the supposed "punishment" he could live with that. Everything didn't seem bad. At worst he could end up throwing up his last meal from who know long ago. Everything was tolerable. Until the whip hit bare back after every few spins.

Now when I write 'whip' you may be imagining deep, bloodied cuts, flesh being ripped off and the torturer relishing every second of it while Dorian groaned in pain. Well, Dorian did groan in pain. But not from intense, flaming, pulsing pain from deep, blood red canyons being engraved into his skin. No, you see the Torturer stood just close enough so that the whip may _graze_ the skin enough to bleed. To better describe this pain better to you, you know no matter how deep or shallow a paper cut is it still burns like hell? You do? good. Now imagine a thousand little stinging, burning paper cuts being cut into your back every few seconds. That's what Dorian felt, while spinning in circles. Poor lad.

Shouts and jeers of encouragement whistled in his ears. Or were they cries of horror and lots of booing? He couldn't tell anymore all he knew was that he wanted this to stop. His brain throbbed, back in so much stinging pain there was no real way to accuracy describe it, (That's a lie, I just did the very thing above.) and Dorian just might end up spewing up stomach acid. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't care if the whipping continued. He just wanted to _stop spinning._ Can't they just...

"STOP!" Did he sat that? Suddenly halting to a pause. His body somehow managed to slump to the side despite all of the chains and rope biting into his skin an attempt to keep him upright. Head lolled to the side, voicing a final groan of dizziness before becoming silent. Now the world would not stop moving. In the blurry, swaying crowd it looked to be parting. A single blob separated from the sea, making its way to him. Yellowish gold and earthen colors moved closer. Taking a shape of what looks to be a woman. Black became part of the color mess too. Squeaking signified that whoever it was reached and now carefully climbed the stairs. Soon what he guessed were feet came into view. the jangle of metal reached his hearing. What were those? Anklets?

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. It's over for now." Now sight clearing and world freezing. More detail reached his eyes. Bronze and clay anklets clinked above a delicate, golden foot bearing some sort of tattoo and an dancers arch. (Meaning high arched feet you simpletons.) A multi-layered, multi-earthen colored skirt gracefully swished around those ankles.

"W- h- Iii."

"Shhh." Crouching beside the man, the woman reached to brush the hair out of his eyes. Hesitated for a few seconds, before acting out her intention. Looking up, he saw a grass green sash wrapped around the waist a few times before being tied off, tattered ends draping by the side. Attached to the sash in many places were different pouches. Above that was a light cotton maroon blouse, sleeves pushed up displaying more tattoos going down one arm and the hands were covered in rings. Woven and leather bracelets decorated wrists.

Producing a scarf from Maker-knows-where, The Good Samaritan wiped Dorian's face clean of blood, sweat, and spit. Bunching it up she then placed it under his head like a pillow. To which he groaned his thanks.

"Drink." Dorian's widened at the sight of an opened water-skin being pressed to his mouth. With her help he managed to drink the water-skin dry. Feeling slightly refreshed he actually attempted to take a good look at his saviors face. Thanks to the sun gleaming like a gem behind her head he didn't get a good look. But what he could gather was that the face was rounded and slightly angular, her skin was the same as his. If a few shades darker. What hair he could see that fallen out of what looked to be a messy bun, came down black as his and in soft but small waves.

Pursing lips in attempt kiss the hands that cared for him, he missed causing him to painfully bang his nose against the platform. Seeing as she snatched her hands away before he could display his thanks. Stepping away from him it looked that she was regarding the crowd now or the guards.

"Snap the chains." Her voice reminded him of a mother soothing a child to sleep during a storm. Soft and calming. Full of wisdom gently caressing the ears. That's what it sounded like when she comforted him. Now it was authoritative. A chef ordering the students around no questions asked. That's what happened here. The weight of chains slid off. Painful and reliving at once. Stepping back to Dorian. He heard the unmistakable sound of a blade leaving a sheath. Then...

 _Skhhhhsh. Rope_ thudded against the flood. Finally, He was free. Looking up, he saw the back of the girl. Her cotton shirt made a deep "V" exposing most of her back. A few strings stretched across preventing it from falling. Now he noticed more tattoos going down her spine. This one he finally could identify as the detailed six main phases of the moon going down her back.

"Is this how Petite Ville treats it's lost guests?" Dorian shuddered. Her voice held power and anger. "This man was lost and dying. Then we took him under our wing and he is dying again! Look!" Gesturing to Dorian she continued. "Why would he force himself upon the one who saved him? He is innocent! And you know this BayBet!" following where the girl was pointing he saw the girl Baybet glowering over who was defending him. "Justice! That's what we are known for and here we are punishing a man who has yet to receive that!"

"ENOUGH!" appearing out of seemly nowhere, the Red Noble from before marched to the end of the steps. Eyes glaring with such hate. By now people shifted in discomfort. The guards glanced at one another waiting for orders. Tension thickened every second.

"JUSTICE!" she shouted louder raising the blade she use into the air. Clearly defying his orders.

"One more word out of you..." He stepped closer. The threat hung in the air.

"People of Petite Ville! You know as well as I what is happening. Every city no matter how perfect has skeletons in their closets. Don't let this man be one of them!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Fists raised, hands clapped and even a few citizens started dancing on nearby tables, wagons or ledges.

''Get the hussy!" Trembling with rage, The Nobleman roared those words pointing at the girl with a shaking hand. The guards, pausing before charging at the two. Feeling two thuds on either side of him, Dorian attempted to getup. But was still too weak. The girl turned around to him.

"Todelo! Jauffer! Take him away!" yanked up, two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him off the stage tossing him into a wagon filled with hay. As before two thuds sounded next to him. Managing to push hay out of his face he looked to his right spotting another body attempting to dig itself out. Hay suck in the young mans brown hair at odd ends. Brown eyes shined with excitement. A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Better 'old on. We're going to rolle in the 'ey!"

"Pardon?"

"Shut it Jaf! We need to go!" Twisting behind him, another young man was spotted clambering over to the horses reigns.

"Well then, go!" A crack was heard, horses reared up, jerked forward, Dorian nearly fell off his escape wagon had not the man next to him been there to catch him.

"Thank you." Snapping his head back to the stage where he once was. Dorian watched in slowly growing fear as the girl became surrounded by guardsmen. She seemed to make a big show of counting the amount of men. Then, pulling out a handkerchief, she dabbed tears away like a damsel in distress would. Turning her head in his direction his eyes locked with the most stunning yet familiar eyes he has ever seen. Hazel eyes shone brightly hints of green glinted like emeralds hidden among fall leaves. Flashing a smile She made the movement of blowing her nose. But once she did, a cloud of purple smoke burst forth from her spot. Startling some guards they stumbled back bringing others with them. The boy beside him laughed loudly at this sight. Dorian could not help but join. Once the laughter escaped both of them the man faced Dorian.

"Eh, get some shut eye. Ya gunna need it later. Lie on your stomach not back to that the cuts may be able to breathe. And so hay won't bloody poke it." Dorian did as suggested. Lying on his stomach he felt cool air hit his back. It did still sting. But not as much as before. letting his eyes close, Dorian let himself reach a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"So, do ya think she made it?''_ __

 _"Of course she did. Didn't you see the trap door under her? Plus enough people like her to help her escape."_ __

 _"True, very true."_

Tree shadows danced across an innocent wagon. Two men having a jolly conversation. Horses neighed happily at the nice weather, and the wagon overflowing with hay kept its passenger all nice and comfy. Speaking of the passenger. He is just beginning to stir from sleep.

"Really? So _that's_ why Aunty Loolu and Olde Seadog are fighting!"

'Yup. It also the reason that katen..."

"Excuse me."

"...But didn't they..."

"ahem, pardon me."

"Yes, yes, I know..."

"EXCUSE ME!"

One pair of heads glanced back of the wagon. Hair a mess, eyes covered with sleep, back all red and angry with cuts the now awakened mage glared at them.

"Yes? Yes? We heard you once. Haven't you heard of not interrupting a conversation? Eh?" Rolling of the eyes, both men turned back to their conversation pointedly ignoring the offended mage. After a few minutes of ignoring the driver looked back.

"Close your mouth! I think a spider is 'bout to climb it. Oh! Jaf put some medicine on yer back. some of the cuts healed up. Looks like Olde Chokey used some poison to make the cuts take longer to heal. I say you got a month at least. Watch it!" Rocked violently up and down, the wagon bounced the three passengers to alarming heights. Dorian uselessly gripped hay attempting not to fall. He succeeded in that mission. What he failed to do was close his mouth. Face colliding with hay, it came back up with him spitting and spluttering the taste of hay and dirt. A rich laugh reached his ears.

'Todelo told you to close yer mouth. Finding it hard to believe you didn't listen." After a final spat, Dorian snapped back.

"Well I for one find it hard to believe two _unknown_ men that -did just save me for a painful and humiliating experience- are taking me to an _unknown_ destination, for _unknown_ reasons, and everything about this is rather _unknown_." The brown haired man he figured to be named Jaf scratched the back of his head.

"Was there some hidden message in there? I didn't quite catch it." Right about to let this annoying person what his mind thought about this lad. The sound of hooves, laughter, and both men groaning in sync cut him from his thoughts. To Dorian's right Squinting though the lush green trees and bushes, he saw what looked to be a dark skinned girl make her way to them on horse back. Bright colors clothed the girl. Beaded dreads bounced with each gallop. Sidling up the the wagon the girl shouted "Hi Boys! You-know-who sent me! She wants me to check the mans' wounds!" With that she ignored the men's protests, shouldered a knapsack, standing on the saddle while both wagon and horse were still moving jumped onto the wagon. Narrowly missing Dorian who yelped in alarm.

Popping up a second later she regarded Dorian. "Aren't you good looking! Single? No wonder she saved ya."

"Just exactly who saved me? Other than these two."

"Eh! We have names!"

"Shut it! Had you been some potbellied drunkard with a tattoo of a heart with "mother" and an arrow impaling it. She wouldn't give you a second look." Completely ignoring Dorian's question she continued talking. "Looks like there's some kind of poison slowing the healing process. Will take a month and lots of medicine to completely heal. After about one weeks you will be able to walk. Hurt alot though. After about three weeks you can walk and do other things with less pain." Analysis complete, producing a bottle of strange liquid she started pouring it on his back without warning. He hissed at the cooling shock.

"So Cleo. Why are you here other than to be a pain in our ass." asked Jaf

"I'm here to help Ser-. What's you name sweetie?" Rubbing the liquid into his skin, she glanced at him questioningly. Relaxing under her caress he answered.

"Dorian. Dorian Pavus. I must say had I known that I would be given a massage by such an attractive healer I would have tried to be injured sooner." A bark of laughter followed his words.

"I'm surprised you find me attractive. After all you do prefer...other company. I know someone who just might be of your taste. I'll introduce you _him_." Dorian choked on his own spit.

"I'm not that obvious am I?" Another laugh

"No, I was there when Baybet practically threw herself at you. The maid collecting you bloody clothing. Remember? You have no idea how hard it was hard not to laugh. Her love is only real in the books by Varric Tethras." Dorian grunted, making a mental note to punch that Dwarf next time he sees him.

"Ah, I do remember you. I meant to thank you for cleaning my clothing. Now it seems I have even more to thank you for." Smiling in thanks Dorian was pleased at the sight of a miserably hidden smile returned.

"Heads up! Almost there!" Cleo suddenly seemed to glow at Todelo's words. Jaffuar started whooping madly. Curious at what caused such excitement in the trios hearts. Dorian propped himself up by his elbows. Tensing in pain from his movements, he tried to look between the two figures to see what's up ahead.

"Why are we heading straight for a tree?" Sure enough up ahead was a huge, gigantic tree. One of the passengers laughed.

"Look again dolt."

"Was that you Jaf? It sounds like you." Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Hey! He's learning! Lads! Open up!" Suddenly the tree moved. Groaning open, branches, leaves, and bark fell away to its shaken movements. A black hole beckoned them with eeriness. The horses charged forward at the driver's commands. Fixated at the black hole ahead, Dorian missed the sound of another set of hooves close behind.

One second, Dorian saw green everywhere, trees, sunlight. The next second it was darkness. It was like going down those naturally made cave water slides he use to go down all the time as a lad. Before you go down the slide you can see everything. Then you go down the slide in never ending darkness. Terrifying yet thrilling at the same time. Knowing that there will always be a light at the end, but not knowing when you see it until you're suddenly in the light. Just like now.

It took his eyes awhile to adjust but once they did, his jaw dropped in wonder. Solas would be in heaven here. Elvin Ruins. That's where they were. A whole kingdom of Elvin ruins.

"Whoa." He breathed. Eyes filled with wonder. There were uneven cobbled streets, the many walls and roofs caved in were covered with rugs, sheets, or curtains. Some buildings had thick tangles of vine to serve as their walls or roofs. One factor that probably amazed Dorian was the fact that this place was not some temple like the may he'd explored with the inquisitor. Nor was it underground. It was a small city. Maybe even the ruins of some small village. Runes, veilfires, fires, and people were everywhere. Trees sprouted at random places causing some shops, homes, or stands to have awkward layouts. Rustling was heard as the trees swayed in the breeze. the moving canopy causing shadows play with multiple surfaces.

Elves, men, and dwarves stared curiously at Dorian's passing wagon. some gathered, others followed. Children raced each-other in their made-up games. Merchant shouted merchandise or prices. It was quite an amazing sight.

"Beautiful isn't it? We won't be here for long though. We have to move to the nearby temple underground to hide from the coming cold. See everyone's packing." Dorian did notice many other wagons, carts, and people packing things into boxes making their way down the same road The wagon was currently on.

"How cold does it get around here?'' asked Dorian.

"Cold enough to cause us to hide underground. Many of us are out hunting or collecting food. Don't worry you'll not be doing any work. Not with that back of yours. Hey Cleo, Jiruara is calling you." Cleo looked to the side seeing an distant shape wave it's arms wildly, getting their attention.

"I have to go. I will be back to check on your cuts later. Jumping over Dorian, landing on the grounds slightly off balance, she righted her self then disappeared into the crowd.

"What is this place? I know this is an Elvin ruin but what's it's name?"

''No idea. A group of hunters found this place and people decided to live in it. No one knows why." Todelo explained. "Almost at the closest Healer's tent. You'll be staying there until you're well enough to return to the Inquisition. Now-"

"How do you know I'm in the Inquisition?"

"Some hunter's an' traders seen your face along with your friends hanging around here. it's kinda hard not to notice the sudden decrease in Red Templar's, and rifts, and camps suddenly popping up everywhere. I can't guarantee that everyone here is all hugs and kisses to the Inquisition. But they won't hurt you."

"Why is that?"

"Because of who saved yer ass. You'll meet her in a second. Now, how to get you off the wagon without too much pain." The wagon stopped for the final time. Todelo and Jauffer jump out circling to the back. With hands on hips they regarded Dorian.

''How is this going to work?"

''Do what we did before? Toss him to the ground?''

"Or carry 'im. Either way it will be painful. But oh well."

"Isn't the point of this is for this not to be painful, Jaf?"

"Who cares? He's still alive. Just in pain." Argued jaf.

"Or you could take a stretcher, slide it under him, then carry him down a ramp into the infirmary." A new voice join in. But it wasn't new. it sounded familiar. Unfortunately Dorian couldn't look behind him to see the face of the new voice. But Todelo and Jaffur clearly knew her.

"Ha! Ye made it Lass! When did you come in? We didn't see you." asked Jaf. The new voice giggled awhile before answering.

"I was right behind you guys. Olde Chokey let me use his horse to escape. You didn't see me because i took the path to the stables. Poor horse was about to pass out by how hard i made him run. I wanted to catch up with you guys so here I am." Laughing at whatever the girl did. Todelo left to get the stretcher.

The feeling and sound of hay being moved alerted Dorian that someone was climbing the wagon. Pressure to his right made him look for the source. Hazel eyes met similarly hazel ones. A smile blinded him as the girl took in his features.

"Your are of Tevinter." a statement and question all in one.

"Yes." As the girl examined him, he did the same to her. Her face had a heart shape to it. A cute small button node with freckles decorating her nose and cheek bones. Two ink pens held up the mass of messy hair into a falling apart bun. A beautifully designed green-gold strip of fabric served as a headband keeping fallen strands of hair out of her face. Her teeth, although a little crooked shined with warmth. They were far better cared for that other pairs of teeth Dorian has seen.

"Olde Chokey wanted me to send you his apologies. He didn't wanted to hurt you. But orders were orders." Her breath smelled faintly of mint. Dorian noticed a piece of chewed leaf between her molars. She must be chewing mint leaves for nice breath. Smart.

"Eh, we're ready for you! here comes the stretcher. Try to plank if you can. These two lads will help you. Two boys climbed up. One nudging the girl out of the way. "ready? One-two-three." groaning, Dorian lifter himself up with the help of the two lads. The stretcher slid under him and he let his body collapse. The four men carefully lifted Dorian off the wagon and into the Infirmary. Herbs and medicine filled his nose. Sliding him into a nearby cot, Healers rushed to his side to help.

Once again the girl was at his side. Sitting in a crate she leaned in the edge of the surprisingly comfortable cot. "Cleo already told me about you cuts and how long they will heal. Don't worry. Your in good hands." She snaked her hand under his chin. Lifting it, she placed a pillow to rest his head on. Dorian hummed his thanks.

"Why did you save me?" She smiled. But did not answer. Instead giving him a small bowl filled wit strange liquid.

"Drink. It will let you sleep. The healers want to to feel as little pain as possible so they will tend to you cuts while you sleep." Taking the drink he drank the liquid only to spit it back out. a laugh was heard. "What do you expect it to taste like? Orlesion wine? Drink up. The healers have to take out some metal bits from the whip that stayed in your skin. You will sleep though it therefor no pain." Dorian forced the drink down not taking his eyes of the girl who was staring back at him. There was no denying this was the girl who defended him back at the City.

''What is your name?" Why did she seem so familiar? She smiled at him, standing as she did so.

"Ivanna." With that she was gone. Leaving Dorian to let the potion pull him into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I forget if I mentioned this earlier but criticism is welcomes along with ideas, or thoughts on this story. I not really sorry if it's bad. This story has been invading my head for a while now so I'm getting it out. Enjoy!

Why is she so familiar? Dorian asked himself once again. A day had passed since his arrival. All metal shards were out. Cuts cleaned, bandages covered his back, and a cup of water was left by his side to drink. But it had been left untouched quite some time. He had been watching his savior ever since she stepped in an hour ago. He watched as she read stories to injured children. Listened to the wild tales the elderly told. Gave supplies to healers or run errands for them. During this time he pondered what made her so familiar. Why did the sight of her always make him feel a little home sick?

"Again! Again!" shouted a child inhabiting the cot next to him. She smiled, laughing before re-acting out the child's favorite part of the story. He sighed. Was it the slight accent in her voice? The honeyed color of her eyes? The way she walks? It bugged him. What bugged him more was how much he was thinking about her. The last time he thought about someone this much was when he first met the Inquisitor. He mistook her for a man thus shamelessly flirted with her. It wasn't until after he confessed his preference for men and voiced his interest in the Inquisitor what the fact she was a girl came to light. She had everyone fooled. Except Cole, who promised to keep her secret. It was awkward awhile after that. But soon everyone recovered and everything was back to normal.

This is different. She reminds me of home, of my mother, of the girls I was forced to dance with, of... Wait a minute. Realization dawned on Dorian's face. That's why she's so familiar! She's one of them, him, us?

"Evenna! Or is it Evinna?...Ivinna? Er. You talking to the child!" Aware of the sniggers around him, Dorian slightly hid his face behind his arms. Maybe it wasn't a good idea shouting odd names making it clear that he couldn't remember hers. She looked up away from the child to him. A questioning eyebrow raised. He stared back. Silently beckoning her over. After a few seconds of this she rose walked to him not taking eyes off him until she reached his cot and had to find a nearby stool.

"Yes?" Calmly sitting there her face questioning his triumphant one.

"Hello, ahem. This is going to sound odd but I have been watching you since you walked in here. Now don't interrupt me please." Dorian quickly said noticing her attempt to speak. "There was something about you that was painfully familiar. Ever since I met you I've been wondering what it was. Now I know." He paused for dramatic effect.

"And now you know?" questioning amusement laced her voice.

"You are from Tevinter. Like me." With that said Dorian's grin grew even larger.

"You truly know your kind. Yes, I am Tevinter. Now you owe me fifty silvers. "Producing fifty silvers she shouted "Jory!" A head shout up somewhere in the chaos. A bag of coins flew in the air, a triumphant yell soon followed. She lightly laughed at Dorian's confused face.

"A group of us made a bet over how long it would take you to learn of my heritage. Ivanna is my name. Please don't forget again." She was nice. Almost to the point of annoying.

"So... Ivanna is it? Why did you save me?'' This was about the fifth time he asked this question. Every time he asked she would just smile then shake her head.

"I did it because I knew you were innocent. Cleo told me everything that happened with Baybet. It was hilarious at the time until Cleo saw you tied to the Platform. I knew Baybet had something to do with it. Anyway how is your back? I know it's only been a day but still.'' Reaching over she lifted some bandages to inspect the cuts.

"I honestly wouldn't know since I can't see it. I'm guessing that it will be something you will enjoy seeing." Feeling the bandages lifted, Dorian glanced at Ivanna for a reaction. "Or not." noticing how her face scrunched in disgust.

"Ouch, does it hurt? When I removed the bandages I mean. It looks bad." She let out a low whistled shaking her head in pity.

"No, not really. Stings every now and then. Occasionally itches too. It only hurts when someone -Gah!- does that." Instinctively tensing up at the sudden pressure of a wet, cold rag being pressed and dragged across his back. Dorian let out a low hiss, flexing his hands trying not to think of the pain.

"Well that's a good thing the wounds are itching. It means they are healing. You may be able to get out of this place sooner than you think." Ivanna smiled at Dorian's glare. "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"A warning might have been nice. Now I just might have to turn you into an icicle for that." To further his threat, frost formed on his hands. Slowly creeping across his skin, stretching outwards upon his palms. Spike grew on his palms getting pointyer every passing second. An evil grin stretched his lips. Ivanna looked unimpressed.

"No you won't. You need me." Dorian's grin disappeared.

"What would I possibly need you for?"

"To keep you company. No one here knows you or trusts you. You are a Tevinter mage." Bandages were replaced; the forgotten cup of water was taken away. A small bowl of soup took its place. Dorian's eyes gleamed at the sight. It has been what? Two days since he last ate? Eagerly he uncrossed his arms reaching greedily for the soup. Balancing the bowl in one hand and spoon in the other with perfection. Carefully spooning some soup and taking the steaming liquid to his lips.

"Yes, I am aware of being a mage is a bad thing. Being a Mage from Tevinter is a very bad thing around these parts. How did you make your way here?" Dorian sighed at the feeling of warm broth snake its way down his throat. It was bitter at first, and then left a slightly sweet-spicy after taste. "What is in this soup may I ask?" he swallowed another spoonful of the amazing soup.

"It has a mixture of ram and fennce meat. Some potatoes, carrots, asparagus, corn, and a tiny bit of wine. I also added herbs to see if it will help the cuts heal faster." Ivanna listed everything off her fingers.

"Herbs you say? That could explain the slight bitter taste. What kind of wine?"

"This time I put in some Ferelden wine. But you could put in any kind of alcoholic beverage you want. I can write the recipe if you like. Hey Dorric, can you get me ink, paper, and a pen? You can? Thank you!"

"You really do not have to do that but I appreciate it. Now how did you end up here again?"

"First I was in Kirkwall. I was First Mate to a merchants ship making its way to Ferelden. Bringing spices, clothing, and the like. The ship became trapped in the middle of a hurricane. Captian Horiner, bloody idiot, may have been a good Captain. But not a good steerer of the ship. A rouge wave tipped us over. Sinking the ship and all lost souls with it. I managed to escape in a life boat with some of the others. Days later another ship found us and took us to Kirkwall." A healer past them carrying a tray covered with random drinks. Snatching one off the tray, Ivanna ignored the dark glare sent her way. Taking her time to take a sip.

"Alright that explains how you reached Kirkwall. Not Orlais." Dorian took another spoonful of soup. Staring at her with curious hazel eyes. It is not every day you get to meet a Tevinter out about. Away from Tevinter. In all honesty, Dorian thought he was the only one daring enough to leave the safety of his home. Ok, there were some who left the city. Only to quickly flee back or complain about being homesick if they have no choice but to stay where ever they are at.

"Right you are. Having no ship and no crew save for the few that stayed with me. We looked for jobs in attempt to raise enough together then buy a decent ship to sail us home. No one would take us in. Namely me since I am a woman. Figuring I could find better work farther from the city I made my way over to the West I believe. I managed to stab a job becoming a body guard for a travelling Nobel. He lives in Petite Ville and gave me his home to live in. Now a teacher for his sons and daughters in self-defense. I stayed there until I got bored. Met Jaffure and Todleo, they introduced me to this life and I never left since." Finishing her story with as loud gulp of her drink. Ivanna made a move to leave.

"That's quite the story. You wouldn't mind hearing mine would you? I will be more than happy to tell it." He was stalling her. She was the first to converse with him since he awoke. He was not ready just yet to be left alone.

"I cannot. I have to pick up a few things in Petite Ville. Do not worry. Someone will grant you the honor of their company." With that she stood. Placing her now empty cup upon the stool she last a smile.

''The honor of their company? Pah! Just how poor and pitiful do I look here? Ivanna!" Dorian shouted after her. Much to his irritation those word slightly wounded his pride. If only a little.

"Goodbye Dorian Pavus of the Inqusition. May I see you again soon?" Ivanna called playfully over her shoulder. He watches as she disappeared under the tent flap exit. The boy next to him stared at him with large, wonder filled eyes. This went on for a few minutes. Dorian shifted uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. He didn't even stop to acknowledge the plate of food placed at his side. The boy just stared.

"What is it?" Dorian snapped. Unable to rest under the feelling of the boy watching him.

"You're from Tevinter like Ivanna? She is nice to you? You must be different." Responded the boy.

"Different? Why do you say that?"

"She's been nice to you longer than the first ten minutes she met you. What? Did you think you're the first Tevinter to cross her path while here? It happens occasionally and each and every time she's disappointed."

"Why is that?" Dorian found himself leaning closer to the lad. This was interesting. And any chance he gets to learn of his rescuers he will not pass up. They may have been nice to him but everyone knows at least a little acting and lying.

"She may be from Tevinter. She didn't grow up there really. Remember how she said she was First Mate to a ship?" Dorian nodded. "Well, rumor has it that she lived on a ship most of her life. Her father was a merchant and took her everywhere to learn and carry on the business. None of the corruption and spoiled, prissyness got to taint her. Every time she meets a fellow Tevinter she hopes..." the boy suddenly trailed off, eyes darting to and fro.

Dorian leaned in even closer with the boy whispering "What does she hope?" The boy returned to look at Dorian.

"They are not corrupted enough to make really stupid and greedy mistakes like the big mages with the Blight." Air knotted in Dorian's throat. Dorian moved to ask what he meant by that but a couple came rushing to the child. Embracing the boy with tears of joy in their eyes. Guessed to be the parents, they took the boy away. But as the boy was raised into the happy mother's arms the boy looked at Dorian dead in the eye and said. "Do not disappoint her."


	5. Chapter 5

_This explains why the Antivan crows are the masters of death. Taking in children from a very young age the Crows make the child's whole life revolve around how to kill. All training does vary depending on the child's natural skill set. (Mage, Rouge, Warrior,) Those who break from the Crows are hunted down and killed..._ Dorian groaned and threw the book in a random Direction. It's been two days. Two days since Ivanna left. It was killing Dorian. No one cared to keep him company save for the boy who would visit him periodically. Giving him snacks or books to pass the time. For the umpteenth time that day Dorian sighed. It was so boring. When the healers came to check on him they didn't speak to him unless asked questions. Most of them usually were related to his back and if his wounds were healing. But there was the occasional time Dorian asked about Ivanna, Jaffur, Todelo, of Cleo. They did save him after all. The least he wanted to do was thank them.

"They are out with Ivanna." responded the newest healer he has met so far.

''When will they be back?" he politely inquired.

"When they feel like it. There is no sense of time for Ivanna. Sometimes she will be gone for days on end with no word from her. Then one day she will pop back up again, all smiles filled with new stories to tell. There is no such thing as a leash for her. She will go here she wants to when she wants to. That's why the Arl of Petite Ville hates her so. He can't control her." This perked Dorian's interest. This has been the first person who dared converse with him. He was not passing up this chance.

"Who is the Arl? May I ask?"

"The man in red and gold. His two favorite colors he always wears them. Legally Ivanna is registered as an citizen of Petite Ville. He likes to know where everyone is. He does not care of what they do, just where they are. Ivanna breaks that rule." The girl explained. She carefully peeled off the old bandages and proceeded to put some type of salve upon his back. Dorian hissed slightly.

"Wasn't he the one who tried to sick the guards on her?"

"Yes."

"Does this Arl have a name?"

"Yes, it's-"

"CLAIRIA! How many times have i told you not to converse with the wounded? They are in too much pain and too tired to have a proper conversation. Now shoo! Before I have to drag you away.'' The girl now known as Claria flashed Dorian a apologetic smile. Collecting her things she left and the elderly woman who shouted at her took her place. Dorian was thoroughly irritated by this woman's rudeness. She not only interrupted their conversation. But she also yelled at the poor girl. Now Dorian may have a preference in men. But that does not mean he was brought up to tolerate rudeness to woman. In fact he hated it when someone was rude to a poor girl.g

"Actually Claria and I were having a rather delightful conversation. I wish for her to come back so we may continue it." A sounds the mixture of a scoff and a snort was what answered his request.

"Right. And you were having a swell time with her too I bet. Talking to such a soft spoken girl. What did she talk about this time? Eh? How the plant called Rashvine can be mixed as a poison to cause an internal rash of the body and people will scratch themselves to death in attempt to ease the itch? What about the magical properties of some amulets that supposedly make you look more attractive? Or did sh-"

"We were talking about Petite Ville. And when Ivanna and the others will be back for I wish to thank them for sparing me from torture and Maker knows what else the Arl would have come up with." Dorian snapped. "And for the record not everyone here is too weak or too sick to have a pleasant conversation and actually enjoy another's company even if it is for a little bit." Dorian bared his teeth at the lady. A fire in his eyes showed his anger. But thus did not sway the Elderly woman.

She crossed her arms, standing full height to look down on him. She raised one calleging eyebrow. "Oh really? Who?"

"ME!" All became quiet in the tent. Dorian's little outburst drew all attention to him. Every second the tension grew between these two.

"Really? It seemed more like I did the girl a favor. She looked ready to faint. So then _Tevinter_ what do you have to say to that? Or maybe you were crushing her poor little heart because of your...romantic _tastes_ in company. I know what it was! She didn't want to become a slave. Like what your pigsty of a country does." That was it. You can mock his blood line, his preference in men. But you do not slander his homeland getting away with it scott-free.

"Care to repeat that?" Dorian growled. He felt the warmth of a fire spell reaching his palms. He will burn this little old lady to nothing! He towered over her, she may be looking down on him but that didn't matter. Actually she can't be looking down on him if he was taller than her. But she was only moments ago. When did she get so short? The Elderly lady looked up at him thoroughly unimpressed. Wait a minute,... she didn't get shorter. Dorian got taller. As this realization struck him the fire died in his hands.

The woman before him saw this instantly and burst out laughing. "ha ha ha ha ha! I honestly thought it would take you longer to get riled up. You're just like Ivanna in the fact you get bored easily. Have to constantly move about. Well, now that anger dulled your pain I can see that you are healing up quite nicely. Why you are standing already!" It was true. Dorian Pavus was standing. So blinded by his anger he did not notice when he stood up. The woman insulted him on purpose just to see how well he was. She tricked him.

"Now had I asked you to try to stand you wouldn't believe yourself. Not believing does not heal anything. But Believing does heal. Your anger made you believe that you can stand so you may attack me. See what I did there?" He did see what she did there. It was brilliant in its own way. And it wasn't going to last long. The Second Dorian tried to move a foot his legs gave way, pain stinging his back. With a yelp he collapsed. A few chuckles were heard before everyone resumed their work. No one noticed four people waltz into the Healers tent.

"Lad let them help you up." Dorian didn't protest the two pairs of arms that carried him back to the cot. Carefully placing him on his stomach the two helpers supposedly left leaving Dorian to smile stupidly to himself. This was a small victory. He may not be able to walk but at least he can stand. Someone started wiping him back with a cool wet rag. High chance wiping off dirt that concluded his fall. He sighed in bliss. The little outburst did more good for him than he thought. He felt less trapped and stressed. All he needed was a nice nap. Which sadly he will not get.

"Is he dead? Did he die from that small tumble? He is weaker than I thought." Dorian's eyes snapped open. His sight was greeted by brown eyes very close to his. So close their noses were touching. Hot breath filled his nose and he could clearly drops of sweat streaming down the man's face.

"Jaf! Get your ugly mug out of his face!" Jaf was pulled by the scruff of his neck back. Todelo's irritated face came into view.

"Yes, you'll give him nightmares. So Dorian, we saw your little achievement for the day. It's been a while since I saw someone confront Aunt Loolu. Being the head healer she does not take bullshit easily or someone defying her. It was quite a show." Twisting back as far as he could, Dorian saw Cleo wiping his back. A brilliant smile graces her features, each beaded braid clinking against each other.

"Yes, and we all cheered for you when you finally managed to stand. Congratulations." Turning back Dorian saw the very person he was ted to see.

"Ivanna" he breathed.

"The very same. What? Has my beauty stunned you into silence? Or is it Todelo's fair looks?" That brought up a blush from Todelo which did not go unnoticed by Jaf and Cleo.

"Look! He's blushing! I didn't know he could do that."

"Jaf, watch him walk away! Awwww did we embarrass poor Todelo?" As the teasing ans snickering continued. Dorian noticed that Ivanna was holding a rather long looking pack, about an arm's length long.

"Ivanna, what's that?" All teasing ceased at that question. Everyone looked guiltily at the other. As if deciding which one was to tell their grandmother who accidental broke that priceless vase.

It was Todelo who spoke first. "Well, y'see... we took ya it was straight from the platform. Meaning none of your stuff was with you.

"So we planned to get if back. We planned it to only take a day but the prison's security was increased because of your little escape."' Continued Cleo.

"We ended up staying way longer than we wanted. Having to re-plan everything to get past the new guards to get your stuff. Which we did got to but..." Jaf tailed off. Ivanna picked up. Slowly opening the pack.

"Not before the guards did." Dorian felt his chest tighten at the pitiful sight. There laying before him was once his staff and armor. Now broken and battered barely beyond recognition. The staff was broken in half and looked to be multiply stabbed causing splinters everywhere. There were many markings around the augment. No doubt someone was trying to pry it out hoping to make some gold. His armor was torn to shreds. All the leather had been burned or marked by something. Any metal was stripped off for scrap use, he assumed and the fabric was stained with multiple things. Blood, food, a few other things he did not want to guess. Pained Dorian to see it.

Had it been some random armor he probably wouldn't have cared. But the Inquisitor made it _specially_ for him. According to the others, as a 'welcome to the team' the Inquisitor would make armor and weapons specially for that person. She would design it with their help, make a list of materials that would help improve their skills and protect them. She would get to know them, ask what type of magic, weapon, fighting style they preferred and make it to fit them best.

He remembers working with the Inquisitor. Taking measurements, choosing the fabric that could go with the dark leather. Which metal could enhance his powers and give him other bonuses. Hunting down the perfect augment to complete the staff. She also made sure that they had their own way to personalize the gifts too. He still recalls how proudly the Inquisitor marched to him showing him the rather plain looking staff.

 _''It's just a plain stick with a blade stuck on one end and the augment on another. The grip is nice yes, but wheres everything else?" Dorian asked. He knew he sounded ungrateful which he didn't mean, but he remembered telling her that he would like something shiny decorating it. Like gold and gems. The Inquisitor's smile grew. Green eyes shining behind those unevenly cut locks of auburn hair._ __

 _"As you know Dorian, I like to find a way for the receiver of the things I craft personal, I do recall you talking about 'shiny' and all that. But I do also remember after the incident with your father that you were having memories of being a lad again. When you and your father got along quite well.'' Dorian shifted uncomfortably. The topic of his father was still an awkward one. He did give his father a chance to talk and in slowly on the path on forgiving him. But still..._ __

 _"Yes, yes. What's your point little elf?"_ Little elf. _The nickname everyone gave her for some odd reason. The dalish girl didn't seem to mind the nickname one bit._ __

 _"One of the stories you told me was how as a father-son activity, your father taught you wood carving. Something you seem to still enjoy since I've seen you helping Blackwall with the toys he makes. With that observation I made the staff as plain as possible so you can decorate it!" The Inquisitor produced a small carving knife. "You can carve anything you want into the staff, and to make it more unique we can fill the carvings with gold or silver or any type of metal you wish so it may last longer. It's an new thing that's becoming popular among the Orlesions. I think it's called 'Kintsukuroi: The art of repairing something with silver or gold and understanding the piece is more beautiful than before.' It's being mostly done with pottery but I thought "Well if they can do it with cracked pottery, why not carvings in wood!"_

Dorian was stunned to silence. Suddenly seeing the staff in a new way. He spent many hours after that day engraving many things into it. It was like how Varric told stories of their adventures, Solas painted them, Dorian engraved them into his staff. They never did manage to fill the carvings with gold but Dorian still planned to do it. Now he can't, his sole connection to the Inquisition was gone. That armor and staff made him feel like He could rule the world. Defeat Corypheus, and still be able to live on. Now the feeling was gone.

"Burn it. I can make another." Dorian looked away. Refusing to acknowledge anyone. He wanted to be alone. Everyone understood and left. Ivanna slowly gathered everything, passing it to Jaf, she passed him a look that Dorian missed. She already had plans for that staff. Before she left him, Ivanna placed a calming hand on his shoulder in hopes of comfort. Dorian acknowledged the attempt. But shrugged her hand off instead. With one last look at him she left. Leaving Dorian and his memories alone.

 **Hello everyone! Finally updated this thing. I've been busy applying for college classes and trying to get a job which is way harder than I thought it would be. I decided to give a little sneak preview of The Inquisitor since this story mostly,y revolves around Dorian being away from the Inquisition, I realized you won't be seeing much of her. The whole staff thing I just made up to give a reason for Ivanna's disappearance. Making it all personal was an after though but it turned out better. I hope I am keeping Dorian in character. if I'm not I'm sorry but I am trying.**


	6. Chapter 6

"MAKER DAMN IT!" Roared throughout the healer's tent once again. By now no one flinched at the angered voice. They learned who it belonged to for the past three days. Dorian Pavus was the owner of that angry voice. Ever since his broken belongings left his sight the man has been more determined than ever to stand and walk again.

The mage pulled his screaming body upright once again. His whole body hurt, the feeling of being trapped has returned, and the anger of realizing how weak he was after every failing attempt to stand fueled his anger. Nothing could sway Dorian from stopping this never ending torture he forced upon himself. He felt stripped somehow, naked for all to be seen. The loss of his armor and staff made him feel like when he sold his amulet all over again. The Inquisitor saw how hollow he felt without it no matter how well he hid it she figured it out, and suddenly she showed up with the amulet.

 _"What are you doing Little Elf?" Dorian continued reading the latest book that caught his interest. He could feel her behind him looking over his shoulder trapped in that little corner between the bookcases, chair, and wall. How she ever managed to fit or even get in or out of that little spot he will never know._ __

 _"I have something for you." She sang playfully over his head. Dorian gasped with mock excitement still not taking his eyes off the pages before him._ __

 _"Oh really? What is it? A collection of books from the scandalous series "Doth the dove still lie?" by Jermard Formain? Or how about the latest clothing from Orlais? I know! It is a golden chariot pulled by gryphons that fly me around so all may bask the fantastical presence of Dorian Pavus." Dorian flipped imaginary long hair back as he beamed in the sunlight shining upon himself though the window._ __

 _A giggle was heard. "No, Dorian." Dorian tilted his head back. The inquisitor's up-side down face glowed back at him. He noticed she held something over his head. But before he could discern what it was she lower it over his head whispering "Something better." A familiar weighted coolness graced his neck and sternum. Looking down he was something he thought he would never see again._ __

 _"My amulet!" Dorian pounced up, spinning around till the elf was in his vision. A wide grin blinded him before arms embraced him._ __

 _"You're welcome." she whispered._ __

 _"How di- But I ne- I didn't even tell yo-"_ __

 _"Dorian, you are surrounded by three spies, Leliana, Iron Bull, and Varric can count too, trained to be able to read a person's body language at a single glance."_ __

 _"Alright, they could see that something was bothering me but surely they could not know of what was the cause of my pain." The Inquisitor placed her hand on her hips a triumphant expression molded her face._ __

 _"The world created this amazing and wonderful being named Cole."_ __

 _"Ah, that explains why he has been following me around and I have been finding crudely made necklace all over the place. Was he trying to make an Amulet?"_ __

 _"It's the thought that counts. Cole came to me one night distressed that he couldn't help you. He wanted to ask you but was respecting your wish of not "burdening" as you apparently put it, upon others. I collected our spies and TADA! You have your amulet back." Dorian's shocked face slowly turned into a warm smile._ __

 _"Inqui- Makaarim, thank you." Makaarim shook her head. "Don't thank me. Thank the others, In fact let's do that now!" With a skip and a twirl she snatched Dorian's arm dragging him up the stairs to Leliana._ __

 _"Wait! Makaarim! Let me finish my book!"_ __

 _"NO! OH, LELIANA! DORIAN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" She sang as they trampled up the stairs._

Dorian laughed softly at the memory. By the time they finally found everyone to thank he collapsed upon the stone floor from exhaustion. Slowly he sank into the cot, hunching over ignoring the stinging pain as he stared into oblivion. Instinctively he reached for a familiar amulet, only to find it gone. Dorian froze, how long has it been gone? Did Ivanna and the other find it? Did it fall off? Panic seized Dorian, he tried his best at looking around in hopes of finding it. Then he gave up with a sigh, what was the point? He felt so tiny and unimportant.

"Looking for this?" a quiet voice asked. The gleam of circular gold shone brightly again the tan hand that held it.

"Yes, thank you." sprits slightly lifted he took the amulet back. Putting it on sighing in relief that it was back.

"We found it in a hidden pocket among the armor. I guess the guards didn't really try on scavenging it. Only destroying it." Ivanna noticed how Dorian winced at her words.

"Well, at least they didn't take one thing." Dorian let Ivanna guide him back into the cot. Once lying on his stomach, Dorian handed her the nearby wet rag letting her clean his back. He heard her hum in thought. "What is it?"

"Many of the cuts on your upper back have healed nicely, it's mostly the poison that is creating the burning sensation now. If you rest like you are suppose to, the lower back cuts can heal and you may able to stand."

"All I have been doing is standing. Why aren't my lower cuts healed?"

"Your upper leg muscles are connected to your ass reaching up to your lower back. Each time you move a leg it reopens them."

"I see. I should stop doing that."

"Yes, you should Dorian." Both fell into an uncomfortable-comfortable silence. Ivanna started busying herself by fixing his bandages. Dorian closed his eyes seeing lights change and morph behind his eyelids. He felt the shift of the cot signaling Ivanna stood up. "I shall see you later Dorian I should be gone for at least two days. Everyone else will be here to make sure you don't try anything." Anklets jangled with each step she took farther away from his cot. Signing he accepted the fact he will be cotridden for another few days. The feeling of being watched stirred Dorian to opening his eyes before he could even attempt to sleep. There stood Todleo in an odd corner of the tent staring at him. Noticing Dorian saw him, Todleo made his way over.

"I don't mean to offend… but are you sure ya preference is only in men?" Todleo gave the mage a surprised look.

"Yes I am sure. Are you making sure that you have a chance? I can assure you that you still have a chance if you are willing to take it." Dorian winked suggestively making Todleo shake his head.

"It's just- remember how Claria told you how she has no sense of time? Ivanna, I mean."

"Yes. What's your point?" Todleo moved to sit upon a crate idly lying near the cot.

"Ivanna does have a sense of time she just ignores it. She never has "acknowledged" time shall we put it. Meaning she never tells someone how long she will be gone. She only does tell someone how long she will be gone if they are her love or the occasional random reason which only happened once. I noticed that she told you how long she will be gone so I was just wondering….." Todleo trailed off.

"Are you suggesting Ivanna may be attracted to me? It's not the first a woman has fallen for my charming smile and mustache." Dorian pondered on the possibility of Ivanna falling for him. She knows of his taste in company. But then again you can't control attraction. If what Todleo was implying was true… he didn't want to think about it. As if sensing this Todleo changed the topic.

"Tell me about the Inquisition. I mean your little group of fellows. Not the whole army, political, all that crap. What's your little family like?" Dorian looked at Todleo in surprise. Unaware to both of them, Cleo slid in beside them wanting to listen of the topic too.

"Well…um….how should I start?"

"Just list the names of your family in your mind them tell us about the first from your list and go from there." encouraged Cleo.

"Hmmmmmmm. The first name of my little "family" as you like to call it that comes to mind is Varric. He-"

"Varric? As in Varric Tethras?" interrupted Jaf popping out of nowhere. Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He calls me Sparkler." Cleo burst out in laughter.

"SPARKLER? That fits you perfectly! How come I haven't thought of that?" she spluttered once calmed down.

"Isn't he also the inspiration for Baybet's love fairytales?" Jaf mockingly swooned saying in a terrible feminine voice "Oh Dorian! Let's run across meadows and water letting the wind ruin our hair as we elope to Tevinter! You will save me from some corrupt Magister then we shall have little Dorian's running around and live in bliss until the day we die!" Dorian cringed while the others tried to contain their laughter.

"I was hoping to forget that little speech Baybet gave me forever. Thank you for that Jaf."

"Your are welcome." Jaf bowed elaborately. "Now back to the Inquisition!"

"As I was saying, Varric still writes now and then. Then there's …" Dorian's voice floated though the air. A captivated audience surrounded him listening to his many misadventures in Skyhold.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Makaarim slept fitfully in her vast bed. Dorian has been missing almost a week and this unnerving fact took its toll on everyone, Cole and Sera especially. Cole feels everyone's pain no matter how slight it may be. He has been working overtime trying to help and it's barely making a dent in "pulsing, aching, throbbing call and longing for the one who is lost." as Cole puts it. Sera has refused to come out of her room, blaming herself for Dorian's disappearance.

" _I thought you didn't even like him Sera, I'd expect you to be jumping for joy that he is gone"_

" _I didn't like the magic weirdness thingys! When the giant shooty stick wasn't near he was ok!"_

That's' what Sera screamed at her after she calmed down enough to explain what happened.

" _Well, it's his fault. If he didn't have that damn Tevinter pride and held the girl's hand he wouldn't be lost."_

" _Blackwall you are not helping!"_

Dorian where are you? She wondered. Her wondering of all the horrible and less horrible possibilities of what has befallen her friend ceased at the sound of multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of all her friends slowly surrounding the bed.

"What is it? News of Dorian?"

"I am afraid not. My spies have yet to even find a lead on the man. Cullen's troops have been scouting the Emerald Graves if they are dispatched there. According to Josephine none of the nearby cities have seen him." explained Leliana. "Don't worry we will find him. It will be impossible to miss a man like Dorian." She quickly added at the sight of Makaarim's face falling in sadness.

"I have already sent word to Dorian's parents and they are leaving Tevinter for here as soon as possible. Alexius has offered to help in any way he can. It seems that their friendship has not faded all together which may be a good thing." piped up Josephine.

"Yes, but that's not why we are here, Boss." Iron Bull rumbled stepping forward. Makaarim sent everyone a quizzical glance.

"Sera has locked herself in her room as you know. But what worries us is the fact she hasn't eaten in days. According to Cole she hasn't slept either or bathed, only leaving to go to the bathroom." Varric explained. Concern painted his face along with everyone else's.

Makaarim pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I'm guessing you want me to go talk to her and convince her to be semi-normal again?''

"That would be preferable. She will only talk to you."

"Solas is right Darling. We all have tried to talk to her and she doesn't even respond. The only one who hasn't tried is you." Vivienne tossed her a cloak and some slippers.

"Where is she?" Makaarim jumped up hastily putting on the items Vivienne gave her.

"In her room where else?" Blackwall tossed her leather chest armor. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's Sera Inquisitor, you never know." Cassandra handed her a small dagger. Nodding in agreement the group made their way to the Inn. Rounding the side they could see Cole perched on the ledge of the small turret's window, no doubt trying to calm the elf down. Cole spotted the group.

"She isn't sad anymore. Just angry, very, very angry. Like the waves of an angry storm, rolling, crashing, and destroying anything in its path. I tried to help but it gets worse! Why does it get worse?" Distraught, Cole led everyone to the door of Sera's room. Makaarim hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Screw off ye little ghost, demon thing!" Sera screeched. Suddenly the point of a arrow cut through the door nearly impaling Makaarim's head.

"I'm not a demon! I want to help!" Cole shouted back, another arrow through the door.

"Sera! Come out! It's not your fault Dorian got lost!" Makaarim shouted.

"YES IT IS! I NEVER LOSE TRACK OF A COMRADE, PARTNER IN CRIME, BUDDY, PERSON BEFORE! AND IF I DO I KILL THE BLOODY KICKKNACKERS THAT TOOK 'EM!"

"Did she just contradict herself?" Varric asked. Everyone made some signal to shut up.

"Sera, stop thinking of what could be happening to him! You want to find him right?"

"YES YA DOLT!" The sound of something soft hitting the door was heard.

"Then stop sitting around and crying about it! Doing nothing won't help him! If anything, doing nothing will help whatever you are thinking about come true! I know for a fact I don't want that to happen. So let's go! Band the Red Jennies together and let's find that stupid mage!" There was silence. Seconds ticked by and everyone held their breath. Suddenly the door swung open and Sera stood there with the biggest grin on her face.

"That's it! The Red Jennie's will find that slobbering Tevinter guy!" The company slowly let out a breath of relief. "Yeah! We'll steal all of their pants an' shoot their pillows getting feathers everywhere! But first, food and a bath, I feel like I've been in that room for days!" Happily Sera skipped down the stairs making her way to the baths.

"How did you do that?" Varric asked as everyone slowly parted ways.

"No idea. One thing I do know though is that I am not waking back to my room. I am way too tired to do that."

"I can carry you, Boss." offered Ironbull. Looking up at the two he held out his arms. "You can just jump into my arms. I'll catch you." Makaarim felt her cheeks heat up staring down at Ironbull. Varric had left leaving the two alone. After a few seconds of debating she clambered over the railing, praying to the Maker that he would catch her she jumped.

With a slight "Oomf" Makaarim found herself in Ironbull's arms. His warmth seeped into her and the smell of fire pits and alcohol abused her nose. Iron bull smiled at the little bundle in his arms. Once they reached the stairs Ironbull decided to speak. "Y'know Boss, You feel pretty tense and stressed. I can fix that for you." Makaarim squeaked, scrambling out of his arms, and up the stairs. Ironbull's chuckle followed her. Once she slammed her door shut Makaarim slid to the floor.

"Damn it why did I do that? I had a chance and… I need Dorian advice." Standing up she sighed at the fact that Dorian was not there to bless her with relationship advice. "Dorian. Maker please keep him safe. Keep him safe until we find him." Unknown to her, the Maker heard her and granted her prayer. At least for now.

 **Whoooooo! Finally updated this thing. I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner I really am. College just started three weeks ago and I've been busy getting assignments in and be a good little student. Sadly I can't guarantee that I can update this soon but I will and that is a promise. Criticism and any ideas are welcomed. I'm just typing this off the top of my head. Feel free to message me about anything. Tatty Bye luvs!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dorian, Dorian, wake up." His world shook lightly around him. Groaning, Dorian waved off whatever was disturbing his sleep. A pause then: "Dorian, wake up. We need to get moving, we have to move the injured first."

"Go away Makaarim." He mumbled.

"Makaarim? Who is that? Your long lost love?" eyes slowly fluttered open half expecting to see the familiar eleven face of his friend. Instead he got….

"JAF! WHY THE BLOODY ARE YOU SO CLOSE?" Lurching back in alarm at the sight of said boy obstructing his whole view of the world, Dorian fell onto the ground. Jaf fell too, laughing his heart out over Dorian's comical reaction.

"DORIAN! Pwhahahahah! Are ya always that jumpy? Or did my fair looks startle you?" Dramatically posing, he mockingly offered the fallen mage his hand. Growling in annoyance, Dorian accepted it. Slowly coming to a slightly standing position, Jaf looked over at him impressed.

"Well look at ya! Almost standing perfectly, if ya didn't have that hunched back I would be really impressed. But small victories lead to big victories right?" Helping Dorian back onto the cot, the mage noticed all the busy activity around him. Nurses and healers were issuing orders, helpers scurried about carrying everything from supplies to patients to nearby wagons.

"Jaf, what is going on?"

"We are moving to our other home we stay out in the winter. It's getting colder and we have to move all of the sick and injured first. But we are doing this a week earlier than usual. I wonder why?" Humming in thought, Jaf began to pack things around Dorian.

"We are packing a week earlier because of the rifts. They are getting closer to here every day and farther from our other place for some odd reason. Oh, and Soldiers from Petite Ville have been scouting the woods looking for Dorian. We do not want to risk this place being discovered." Cleo popped up with an armful of blankets. She busied herself with the task of making sure Dorian was comfortable for this unexpected trip.

"Anyone seen Ivanna?" he asked.

"She left scouting with others, they are trying to map out the search parties to see which is the safest and quickest route to the Ruins." Answered Jaf.

"Ever since your little stunt, The Arl wants blood. Too many times has Ivanna provoked him in some way. Saving you was the last straw for him. Well, almost." Dorian gave Cleo a bewildered expression.

"At first Ivanna would cast harmless pranks upon the poor fellow." Todleo appeared, carrying some pillows. "He didn't seem to mind for a while, laughing at her little stunts, even helping at times. But slowly for some reason paranoia took him. He has to know where everyone is, when they are leaving the city so on so forth." Dorian nodded at this.

"Yes, I believe Claria told me this before. He hates her because she does not follow those rules."

"Exactly, now he seems to be tired of their little game. Going full out on the attempt of capturing her. We don't know exactly when his hate for Ivanna formed, but what we do know is that he is sending all of his best men out to find this place and destroy it." Todleo gathered crates by the command of a dwarf nearby, carrying the crate to where the dwarf wanted.

"The fact that there's a city where strangers live together in the Emerald Graves is no secret. The secret is where it is hidden. People don't know where this place is and if they do we like to give the impression of it being abandoned." Cleo drapes a blanket over Dorian before nudging him to stand. "C'mon, nobody is around to carry you, I'm afraid you have to walk to the hay wagon."

Groaning was his only protest. Slowly standing and shuffling to the hay wagon, Dorian leaned on Cleo trying his best not to put too much weight upon her. "So, what happens if this place is discovered?"

"When that happens hopefully we will be long gone and this place will look like an abandoned ruin. Since we have the other place during the winter we may just stay there until this city is left alone or we find another one.

"Are you afraid of the Inquisition discovering this place?" Cleo put on a thoughtful expression. This quickly vanished at Dorian suddenly being jostled and his weight being evenly placed on somebody else.

"If they find us I'll be dancing an' singing an' banging my drum just to watch their bloody reactions!"

"JAF! A warning would have been nice!" snapped Cleo.

"That's the thing… I'm not nice."

Dorian chuckled "Good one Jaf, I need to remember that."

"Thank you."

"Back to the question, I don't know how I will react, Dorian. I know your company's intentions are good. But I just don't know." Reaching a hay wagon the two helped Dorian climb up it and rest in a rather comfortable position, once satisfied that Dorian was comfortable and safe they jumped of waving at the driver to move. A jolt, a few commanding whistles from the driver and the wagon was off heading to the other location. Looking around Dorian found he was not alone.

"Hello there boy, enjoying that book?" The boy's face displayed bewilderment before recognizing Dorian.

" 'ello there Sir Mage. How is yer back?"

"Better than when we last met, where are your parents?" Dorian glanced around expecting to the couple that collected the boy last they met.

"Oh, gone. The two that got me are my cousins. My uncle takes care of me. What about you? Do you have any family?" Dorian's throat tightened at this question. The memory of his father invaded his mind. Did his father even know he is missing? Does he care? Well, he must care to some amount; he did travel all the way to Redcliff to apologize to him. But what is his father doing right now? Lost in thought the mage didn't hear the boy repeat his name several times. It wasn't until the boy kicked his shin that Dorian returned to reality.

"Huh?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Touchy subject I take it? Don't worry we all have one." Patting Dorian's knee reassuringly he flashed a smile. One that Dorian returned until the sounds a horse charging closer reached his hearing. Looking for the source the passengers of the hay wagon soon saw Ivanna racing to them a troubled look upon her face.

"DORIAN!" reaching the hay wagon she slowed the horse to a trot.

"What is it, Ivanna?" the woman panted, eyes darting everywhere.

"Not good, shit…." She muttered to herself.

"Ivanna, if there's something wrong please tell me now. Or do I have to seduce it out of you?" the faint "yuck" heard from the boy made Dorian smile a little.

"I was scouting the area and I saw the Inquisition working with the Petite Ville solders. They have the Inquisition believing that they are looking for a rouge mage. One that uses blood magic and needs to be killed on sight." Fear lit those hazel eyes.

"What?" the mage shouted in alarm.

"Dorian if the Petite Ville solders find you they will kill you or take you to be tortured until you give up location of the Elvin ruins you were just at. We need to hide you."

"But the Inquisition knows me, they won't kill me!"

"Petite Ville solders will. They will make sure they are the first to get you before the Inquisition can save you. Dorian this is bad." The wheels in Ivanna's mind were turning. Thinking of a way to hide the mage.

"Why don't we just give him to the inqui-, inqusiee, the big group before the bad city finds 'im? Then we'll be safe." Offered up the boy.

"No! Even if I am back safe in Skyhold, you will still be in danger. Once I am out of reach the Arl's reach will turn to you, Ivanna. I already know about your relationship with the man, I know that he will not show you any mercy and I don't want to think what he is capable of. Let his eyes stay on me at least for now until I am strong enough to get the aid of my friends." Ivanna glanced at the man before her, considering his words carefully.

"Why would you need their help? The second they see you, you will be safe and sound." She argued.

"Yes, I will be safe. But you will not. A group of people moving from ruin to ruin can be hidden for so long, Love. Let me recover, get the Inquisition, bring them here to protect you. It is the least I can do for everyone after all you have done for me." None of the familiar sarcasm was in his voice, Dorian was being serious. The boy flicked his eyes back and forth between the adults. He didn't know exactly what's going on but Dorian's plan sounded a bit reasonable. Turing to the dark haired girl, he saw her eyes narrow and lick her lips. A frown reached the boy.

"She 'es not buying it. Beg." The child whispered harshly.

"Please!" this was one of the few times Dorian actually used his puppy eyes to get into trouble and not out of it. Thankfully the eyes seemed to do the trick.

"Gah! Fine! But we are stopping by Fairbank's little towns so we can restock on supplies and switch wagons just in case something happens." She snapped the reigns taking off leading a few wagons off to the direction of Fairbanks. Dorian settled back down with the boy following suit. An uneasy silence fell upon them as the wagon turned this way and that.

Sighing, Dorian looked up at the tree canopy. Enjoying the burst of autumn colors everywhere. Yellow, red, orange, the sunlight peaking though the leaves, and a nice crisp breeze momentarily made the man forget the growing danger on his life.

"Fireworks."

"Pardon?"

"The leaves, they look like fireworks. That's why I like this time of year." Humming happily to himself the boy sat beside Dorian, swinging his legs off the wagon.

"Yes, Fireworks…" Dorian softly agreed. The boy leaned back, resting his head on Dorian's lap completely at ease. A grin spread across his face.

"My name 'es Aiden. Aiden Hornace." Aiden stuck his hand in the air.

"Dorian Pavus at you service." Taking the child's hand he shook it. Closing his eyes Dorian was glad that finally he could completely relax in such a peaceful place.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';';';'

Eyes watched the parade of wagons with interest. One wagon in particular. It held a man and a child. Both fast asleep, blissful of the danger around them. It was the man that snagged the watchers interest; He fit the description of the rouge mage perfectly. But he matched another description too, and the other one was much kinder on his image. If this was the man the follower believed he was then luck was favor. Noticing the train of people made their way to Fairbanks' little refuge. Taking note of this the spy was gone. Disappearing into the wood to relay the news.

 **HAPPY BELEATED NEW YEAR! I'm sorry I took so long to update this story. This chapter I had a hard time typing up due to writers block. You know how you have a scene stuck in your head but not sure how to lead up to that one scene imprinted on your mind? That's the case with this chapter. The scene I wanted to lead up too will be in the next chapter which hopefully I can post soon since I'm on break. Criticism is welcomed along with any feedback. Hope you all have a fantastic new year. Tatty bye, Luvs!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is my son?" echoed through Skyhold's halls. Those who knew the man froze, unsure of what to tell the man. He clearly hasn't slept in days by how dark the sleep deprived eyes were. By his side was an unequally upset woman. She still showed that something bothered her but looked much more put together and presentable.

"Magister Pavus, I am pleased to finally meet you but I had not expected it to be under these circumstances." Walking with the pride and elegance of any Orlesion noble, Vivienne approached the two slightly bowing her head in respect.

"I couldn't agree more, Madam Vivienne." Halward Pavus returned the respectful gesture.

"May I ask where the powder room is? The trip here was rather long." Vivienne let her cold gaze fall upon Dorian's mother. Secretly enjoying the sight of her squirm slightly under the Orlesion's gaze. A snap of Vivienne's fingers and a pageboy was there to guide the woman away.

"Pardon the bluntness of my words but she doesn't look too worried." Varric waltzed up. Halward shook his head, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"When Dorian was a child she loved him like any mother should. But as he grew older and more independent, they grew distant. She wanted the son that would wait for her hand and foot, not Dorian. A part of her still loves him but not as much as I would wish. I feel that we will not see much of her during this time." Vivienne and Varric passed a look between the each other.

"So you are Dorian's father? Hm, I can see the resemblance." Ironbull joined the growing group.

"Hey there Bull. Where's Makaarim?" Ironbull jerked his head in the direction of the war room.

"She sent me to guide the magister to the war room." Varric held a skeptical look.

"Are you sure Bull's eye? Last time I tried to enter that room I was chased down by a pack of maids _and_ Cullen's minion's."

"That's because you were trying to give a cake enchanted by Dorian to explode when Cullen touched it." Vivienne rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Makaarim, the poor thing was stressed! I just tried to lighten the mood. It worked, the cake exploded on me instead." Defended Varric. With this said everyone made their way to the war room. Once upon the large doors they could hear muffled voices. Knocking lightly Ironbull waited for the faint "come in". Now inside the room everyone was greeted with excited faces.

"Magister Pavus! You could have not arrived at a better time!" Josephine could barely hide the happiness in her voice.

"Dorian?" hope filled the father's eyes. Makaarim stepped forward practically dragging a poor lad with her.

"Tell them what you saw!" Makaarim demanded the boy. Awkwardly clearing his throat the boy did as asked.

"I was scouting the Emerald Graves, weird stuff's been 'appening there. One of them was a train of wagons, people, an' one wagon caught me eye. It was holding a little boy and an older man matching your son's description." The cry of joy from everyone caused a slight smile from the spy.

"This is good news, well done. But what do you mean by 'weird stuff'?'' Leliana questioned once everyone settled down.

"A lot of guards from Petite Ville are wandering the woods. Say they're looking fer some mage, also matching Dorian's description. A few of us are helping them to see why they're looking for him.'' A frown now displayed Leliana's confusion.

"That is not good. You mentioned a group of caravans or wagons? Where they refugees?" Cullen wondered.

"That's 'hat I thought. A lot of injured an' sick were there. The wagon holding the supposed Dorian split from the group 'eading to Fairbank's place." Absorbing this information the spy was dismissed while everyone pondered this news.

"So Dorian has been sighted, but we're not the only ones looking for him."

"Varric, what are you getting at?" Vivienne's question turned all attention on said dwarf.

"Why are Guards from Petite Ville looking for him? Didn't they say they never saw him yet are looking for a man matching Dorian's description? They lied to us."

"Don't get your hopes up, it could be another man that happens to look like Dorian." countered Ironbull.

"A man that looks like Dorian, who was last seen in the Emerald Graves, where we lost Dorian, and has another city in the Emerald Graves looking for the man that looks like Dorian." The Qunari shrugged at Varric's point.

"Just mentioning." He muttered.

"What has caught my interest in the city searching for the man. Petite Ville is basically a smaller version of Val Royal, well known for its rich culture and being a perfect place to retire. There have been no indications of anything foul. My agent had mentioned that the man they are looking for attempted to force himself upon a young girl, and is a rouge bloodmage." Leliana read over the reports making sure what is before her correct.

"Bloodmage? That doesn't sound like Dorian, he is a Necromancer. Plus he has no interest in the fairer sex." Everyone present in the room agreed with Makaarim.

"You are right that Dorian is a Necromancer, but he does know a little Blood magic." Halward added wearily. The hope in his eyes died a little. "I taught him what little Blood magic I know just in case he faced any dire situations in his travels. He only used that magic once to save a little dwarven girl who nearly died from drowning. What if he used the magic again to protect himself?"

"Good intentions or not Blood magic in a serious matter. Maybe he used it as Magister Pavus suggested and his intentions were misunderstood?" Cullen's face was grave as those words passed his lips.

"Ok, that could make sense, but what about the whole girl thing?" Josephine couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"We don't know. What we do know is Dorian maybe alive and we need to find him. We should split into groups, some of us head to Fairbanks' refuge and the rest head to Petite Ville to investigate. But we have to be careful, we don't know Petite Ville and they don't us. They many not care that Dorian is one of us. Josephine, where is this place?" Makaarim took order leaning over the map, eyes filled with determination.

"Here Inquisitor, inside the Emerald Graves not far from this camp site." Josephine showed, pointing to the city upon the map.

"Everyone, move." Immediately all occupants of the room left without a word, save for Makaarim and Ironbull. A frown pulled her lips even as Ironbull tried to crack a joke.

"So, Dorian the Necromancer who knows blood magic, what next? He can commend a dragon?" Nothing was his answer. "Alright, I'll admit that joke was pretty bad."

"Get ready, we are leaving soon." The emptiness in her voice was a sure sign she was worried about their missing Mage.

"We will find him Makaarim." His hands hovered around her waist before letting them lightly rest there. She made no sign of moving, cautiously rubbing his thumbs along the curve of her waist he waited for a reaction. Finally she caved humming contently resting against his chest.

"What if we don't find him Bull? What if we do but it will be too late? Driven mad from torture or dead." Ironbull shifted uncomfortably not wanting to think of anything the elf just mentioned.

"We will find him. Safe and sound, don't worry love." Suddenly Makaarim jumped back from Ironbull with a startled look upon her face.

"Did you just call me 'Love'?"

"I suppose I did, is that a problem?"

"NO! I mean-er, I-I don't mind it… ummm… TO FAIRBANK'S!" flustered the poor elf dashed out of the room frantically calling for anyone. Ironbull chuckled under his breath; it was fun messing with her.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';';;';';';';';'

"This elixir should speed up the healing, I would say you have a day then you can properly walk again. But remember that even though it will hurt to always move around you still have to move. From staying in the same position for so long all your muscles have tightened up and you need to stretch them. It will hurt and you will feel sore for a few days but you must regain your strength. "

"Thank you, Fandel is it?" Dorian flashed a charming smile to the elf before him. Much to his delight it was returned along with a flirtatious wink sent his way.

"You are welcome Dorian, if you need anyone of the elixir feel free to see me again." Fandel let his eyes do a quick once over of Dorian, not missed by the mage.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but did you say stretch of flex? I would be more than happy to do both."

"Well, last time I checked I said to first stri-"

"Will you two stop flirting like there is no tomorrow? I'm sure you will see each other again enough to have many remembered nights." Ivanna came out of the shadow smiling at the pair.

"You never know, I could die right here right now." Teased Fandel.

"If that happened I would summon you back to life."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out."

"Flattered is what you want to feel. I don't summon anyone back from the dead willynilly. Only the important ones." Dorian wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"STOP IT! You two sound like Tomeo and Aruliet from that play by JermardFormain." Both men listened finally backing away from the other, Dorian readjusting himself on the hay wagon and Fandel returning to his collection of medicines. Cleo rolled her eyes as Fandel left but not before placing a kiss upon Dorian's cheek.

"Is he the man you mentioned before? The one you said you will introduce me to?" Dorian could not hide the excitement in his voice. With a small smile of amusement, Cleo shook her head.

"No, Fandel is not the man I wanted you to meet. You will meet the man soon though." A slight pout was sent to the girl. Dorian sighed, glancing at Ivanna who was busy talking to Fairbanks.

"What on earth are they talking about? Not me I hope… has Fairbanks even seen me yet? I've met the man before so he has to recognize me." Cleo shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess he never saw you with a full beard."

"Pardon?"

"Dorian, you have been bedridden for at least three weeks now, your hair is longer it can now probably be pulled back into a tiny ponytail, you have a beard now, and you're covered in dirt from not bathing, not to mention your stench." Dumbfounded by Cleo's words Dorian immediately started making sure what was said was true. Grabbing a bowl of water he stared at his reflection waiting for the water to still. What Cleo said was true. Dirt lightly caked his face, his hair now unstyled, could be pulled back, not all of it but most of it, a beard now blanketed his far from flawless skin. Dorian looked more rugged, unruly. The word "Ironbull" passed through the mage's mind.

"I know! Ya look like ye belong with some scrawny-ass bandits!" Jaf bounded over "There ya go! 'ave a bath!" dunking a bucket of water on the poor mage, Jaf laughed while Cleo shook her head.

"Don't forget the soap Jaf!" Todleo tossed a bar of soap. Jaf caught it with ease and proceeded giving the struggling mage a "bath."

"Where did ya come from mate?"

"Just got back from making sure some stuff was in order. Can you stop bathing Dorian like that? He looks like a wet cat ready to claw your heart out."

"I feel like a wet cat." Dorian managed to splutter. "I will be more than happy to claw this bastard's heart out."

"DORIAN! You need your mouth washed for saying that bad word! There are children about." Jaf pounced on the mage before anything could be said.

" 'Old him down Todleo!" Doing as commanded, Todleo held Dorian down by his shoulders. Easier said than done, due to Dorian being able to wiggle out of his grasp with ease thanks to the soap covering him. The soap bar came closer to Dorian's lips. Panicking the mage managed to free an arm, calling up magic blindly shooting in hopes he hit the two rouges holding him down. 

"DORIAN FROZE MY FOOT!" Sure enough, Jaf's foot was frozen to the ground. A smirk expressed Dorian's feelings at the matter.

"Whelp, I guess the fun is over." Todleo backed a safe distance away from Dorian.

"Can someone chisel me out?" pulling his best puppy eyes, Jaf looked around for any sort of aid.

"You stay there as punishment for trying to attack a mage without and protection." Ivanna waltzed over a lazy smile directed at the scene before her.

"I DIDN'T THINK HE'LL FREEZE MY FOOT!"

"Lesson now learned. C'mon everyone!"

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! GUYS, SOEMEONE UNFREEZE MY FOOT! DORIAN!" Said mage wiggled his fingers in a taunting goodbye, feeling satisfaction that Jaf was being left behind as punishment. Dorian was sure someone would free him soon and the idiot will catch up to the group in no time. But for now he shall savor the moment. One of many moments he shall savor in the near future.

Up ahead to the front of the line of caravans, Todleo and Ivanna walked side by side. Ivanna looked back making sure Dorian was out of hearing range.

"Thanks for fixing up the stuff for me."

"You're welcome Ivanna, you know the Inquisition's feathers will be ruffled with you little message."

"It's the only thing I could think of to let them know what's going on without being obvious. Fairbank's will make sure they get it. " Ivanna sighed signaling her exhaustion.

"I'm sure he will." Silence fell between the two, both enjoying the others company knowing that either something good or bad will result in contacting the Inquisition.

 **Whew. Finally finished this one. I am sorry for its lateness I planned to upload this earlier but my computer decided to be an ass and crash on me resulting in me to get a brand new one and retype this whole thing. Oh, well at least it's up now and the next chapter on its way. Hope everyone enjoyed their spring breaks and I shall see you all later. Tatty bye luvs!**


End file.
